Forget Me Not
by MWrighty18
Summary: Pre series. Sam is 13, Dean is 19. Sam was taken 3 months ago and hasn't been seen since, can the youngest Winchester be found?
1. Chapter 1

Sam was taken three months ago and hasnt been seen since that night

* * *

**November 5****th**** - 11:32pm**

'Sam I want you stay here tonight'.

'Why'. John stopped packing his guns and turned to his 13 year old son. Sam's eyes were heavy and bag ridden, his body was slumped and lethargic and he was yawning every two minutes but trying to hide it by keeping his mouth closed. Unsuccessfully.

'You were up half the night drawing your vision, your wiped out, get some sleep; you can go on the next hunt'.

'But dad... this hunt was from my vision... cant I come just to' Sam's sentence was cut off by a huge yawn that was definitely not helping prove his case.

'You're a reliability if you tired Sam you know that'.

Sam hung his head low at the word 'reliability.

John walked over and crouched down in front of his son. He put one hand on Sam's knee and he grasped his son's chin with his other hand and lifted his head to give them eye contact. John could see the tension radiating off of his son.

'What's up buddy' John whispered while stroking his thumb against Sam's cheek.

Sam shrugged.

John sighed. 'Come on Sammie talk to me'.

This time Sam sighed. 'This hunt was my vision; I can't help but think that I'm supposed to be there ya know... like it's my responsibility... I just feel ...sort of... useless'.

John stared unblinkingly at his son surprised at what his boy was thinking, so he cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice low and even. 'Sam these visions wipe you out and that's okay... your visions and feelings have saved so many lives ...you are not useless and just because you're the one having the visions doesn't mean it's all on you; you've got me, Dean, Bobby, Mac, and Jim. And Caleb's psychic, granted he doesn't have as many visions as you but... is he useless?'

'No' Sam whispered.

'There ya go then...were all in this with you'.

Sam yawned again then looked up and smiled sleepily at his father. 'Thanks dad'.

'Get some sleep okay... we'll only be gone for a few hours'.

Sam nodded and yawned again.

'Come on son... bed'. John hooked an arm around Sam's shoulders and led his son to the back bedroom of the motel,

Sam pulled back the covers kicked of his shoes and crawled inside his bed.

John frowned and sat on the edge of the bed 'you're not gonna change into your pyjamas?'

'No...It's too cold in here'

John got up and walked through to his bedroom and pulled a throw blanket from his bed then walked back to his son and tucked the blanket around his boy. 'Yer sorry Sammie ...this motel's a dump'

'Its okay dad' Sam tried to reassure his father because he knew his dad tried but money was really difficult to come by in their line of work.

John smiled and reached out and stroked his son's hair. Sam smiled contently but after a minute his smile slowly faded.

'Dad... do you ever wish... that I was ... normal'. Sam kept his eyes averted from his father.

John frowned and cocked his head. 'Normal... What do you mean Sam?'

Sam looked away from his dad and mumbled 'Do you ever wish that...that I wasn't psychic; I mean no visions, no weird feelings, no attracting ghosts and creatures'

John sighed 'Awww Sammie how long have you been thinking this?'

Sam shrugged 'A while'

John held one of Sammie's hands and squeezed 'I wished you'd come to me, because Sam, I wouldn't change a thing about you, because your my son and I will take you psychic visions and all'. John smiled 'hell I'd keep you if you sprouted ears and started eating a dangerous amount of cheese'.

Sam laughed.

'I don't want you to dwell on this Sam...Okay...because your abilities are a gift, I don't know from where or who but they are a gift, you've saved lives and I am proud of you and I know your mother would be to'.

Sam's smile faded, he looked up at his dad and whispered 'I wish I knew her'

John gave his son a sad smile and nodded 'Yer me too... now get some sleep okay'

'Okay...Night dad'

'Good night Sam'. John kissed the top of his sons head and stroked his hair until Sam's breathing evened out and he was fast asleep. John leant down and kissed his child's forehead.

'How's he doing'? Dean's concerned voice made John turn to face his nineteen year old son leaning against the door frame. John smiled, his eldest was not the little boy he remembered him to be, this man in front of him with his strong sharp features and Protective and brave nature made him so proud.

John stood and walked to the door and took one last look at his sleeping child before quietly closing the door behind him. Dean continued to stare at his father his face a mix between worry and frustration.

John smiled at his son's protective nature of Sam. 'He's okay...he just...Dean, he asked me if I ever wished he was normal, no visions no psychic intuition...did you know he was thinking like this?'

Dean's eyes widened. 'What no... Why would he... I don't care that he's psychic...it doesn't mean anything, it doesn't make him different '.

'I know that and you know that but Sam' John sighed. 'I don't know he just... Sam's just...'

'Sensitive'

'Yer sensitive... he feels things more strongly than we do because of his gifts...all we can do is be there for him and make sure these feeling don't manifest and build'

Dean's brow further scrunched together 'Should we leave him tonight dad, cos I can stay I don't mind'

John placed his hand on his sons shoulder and squeezed. 'He'll be fine Dean... this hunts important, especially to Sam he was the one that had to...see that couple being mauled in his vision, we need to get out there and stop this thing.'

Dean sighed. 'Yer I guess you're right, it's an easy hunt, won't take long... uuumm everything else is in the car and I've double checked all the salt lines and devils traps'.

'Good'. John pated his son once more on the shoulder, he picked up his bag as Dean grabbed his. John looked over his shoulder at Dean was looking anxious and uneasy about leaving Sam.

John sighed and tried to reassure his son. 'He'll be fine Dean, let's go were meeting Mac and Bobby in 15'.

Dean nodded and left the motel room, John took one last look around then closed and locked the motel room from the outside, shoving the motel key into his right pocket.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP 

**3:46PM**

The hunt was easy. Well until the werewolf or Mr. Proctor to his friends decided to go down swinging, taking a chunk out of Bobby's leg and leaving Dean, John and Mac with some nasty scratches. Everyone was dirty, cold and tired so John decided that it would be best if everyone went back to their motel room to get patched up and try to get a couple of hours of sleep. So Dean and John piled into the impala while Mac and Bobby followed in Bobby's truck.

After 20 minutes the impala rumbled to a halt outside of the Winchesters motel room. John turned to his son and gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder. 'Good work tonight Dean...really good'.

Dean blushed and nodded not one for acknowledging praise and opened his door and got out, he couldn't wait to check on Sammie, he had this heavy feeling in his gut that something was wrong but that was probably his big brother senses in overdrive because Sam wasn't with him on the hunt. Dean turned and walked to the trunk of the car and got out one of the weapon bags.

John pulled out the motel key and was about to slot it in the lock when he noticed... the door was unlocked and not just unlocked...but open. John instinctively pulled out his gun from his waist band and motioned for everyone's attention. Dean dropped his bag and all 3 hunters immediately followed suit and pulled out their hand guns as John pushed the door open wider and entered the motel room.

Dean's heart was beating wildly in his chest and all that was going through his mind was 'please god let Sammie be okay'. Dean followed his father and stepped into the room, what he saw made him freeze. The motel room was trashed, all of the kitchen cupboards were open, the coffee table and kitchen table over turned, wooden chairs were broken, Newspaper clippings and mythology that was once pinned to the far wall laid haphazardly on the floor and the Winchesters belongings had been thrown and discarded throughout the room.

John, desperate to check on his youngest child, walked deeper and deeper into the motel room followed closely by Dean until he stood in front of his child's room. John was sweating profusely, his hands were shaking and his breathing was quick and raspy, he was supposed to be a professional but when it included his boys all reasoning and calm went out of the window. John charged into the room, his gun held high but what he saw had him running for the bathroom and emptying his stomach.

Sam's bed was empty, the sheets were ruffled and torn and written in blood on the wall was:

YOU SHOULDNT HAVE LEFT YOUR SON ALONE!

Dean continued to stare wide eyed at the message. After a minute he dropped to his knees and looked under the bed, hoping, praying that Sam was simply hiding. But no. Sam wasn't there. He ran over to the closet and yanked it open. But no. Sam wasn't there. Sam wasn't anywhere he looked. Dean started to hyperventilate his breathing sharp and painful. 'Ow my god ... ow my god... Sam... Sammie... Sammie where are you!' Dean started to scream and yell for his brother hoping that Sam would answer back.

John staggered out of the bedroom and grabbed hold of his son, Dean pulled and tried to push his father away but John held strong and enveloped his son in a hug. Dean slowly stopped pushing against his father and returned the hug, burying his face in his father's chest as he silently wept for his brother.

Mac and Bobby stood in the doorway watching the oldest Winchesters. They had checked every nook and cranny in the motel room but they couldn't find Sam. They both felt their hearts breaking; they loved that boy like he was their own. When it was revealed that Sam was psychic and that supernatural creatures would always be drawn to him, Mac and Bobby along with Jim and Caleb promised to always protect Sam no matter what.

Mac cleared his throat and said 'John, the devils traps have been broken and there's salt and holy water all over the floor, Sam put up a fight but... John... Sam was taken by demons...I'm so sorry John'.

'We are going to find him Dean... we're going to get Sammie back...I promise'. John's voice was cracking with emotion as he held onto his son. John continued to whisper reassurances in his son's ear as he held him close.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**January 18****th**** – 12:16pm**

Daniel Wilkins bolted upright in his bed panting hard, his hands gripping to the sheets. Daniel reached over and turned the bedside lamp on which illuminated his darkened bedroom. He was still trying to get his breathing back under control; it felt like his lungs were being robbed of every breath, when the hall light was suddenly switched on beaming light through from underneath the door.

Daniel knew instantly who was about to enter his room. As if on cue his door swung open and a tall figure stood in the doorway. Daniel smiled up at the man. His father. Alex Wilkins walked into his son's room and sat on the edge of the bed; he ran a hand through Daniel's sweaty bangs and cupped his face.

'How you doing kiddo...bad dream?' Alex's voice was smooth and even.

'Uuumm I don't know...I mean it didn't...I don't know'. Daniel was stammering and tripping over himself, he always felt hazy and confused after a vision.

Alex nudged his son so he moved over in the bed in order to climb in beside him. He hooked an arm around his son's shoulder and pulled him closer. 'What did you see son?'

Daniel sighed 'It's all really hazy... I mean I was in this run down motel with all these guys... they were just standing there looking at me funny and I was crying and shaking my head, I don't why'.

Alex's heart was beating wildly in his chest; his grip instinctively tightened on his son as his right hand started to stroke away the stray hairs that fallen into his sons eyes. 'What about the men Danny?' Alex was trying painfully hard to keep his voice low and even to hide what he felt rising up from his gut.

Daniel scrunched his forehead in confusion, he was trying to concentrate in order to hold onto what he saw but it was always really painful. When he first described this feeling to his dad he said it was like trying to remember a dream after you've woken up, it's just out of reach and no matter how hard you try you can't always remember it all. This is why his dad suggested he should draw his visions.

Daniel put a hand to his head and tried to lull the headache that was quickly forming. 'There was six of them and they all...dad they all had guns and there were...newspaper clippings on the walls and all these weird drawings and...'

Alex's hand stooped cascading through his son's hair. 'What ...what is it Dan?'

Daniel turned to face his father. 'Dad there was pictures of us on the wall'.

Alex threw the sheets off of himself and quickly bolted out of bed and ran to the bedroom window; he peered up and down the street but didn't see anything out of place.

'Dad... what, what's wrong'.

Alex took another survey of the street before closing the blinds and walking over to his son. Alex sat on the edge of the bed in order to have full eye contact with his son. 'Daniel I want you to listen to me very carefully ... I need to you to think about your vision...one of the men was he young maybe about 18 or 19 and was he wearing a necklace, a pendant it would look like a brass or metal face with horns'.

Daniel tried to remember what he saw but his head was throbbing.

'Dad ... I cant it...it hurts'. Daniel was gripping the sheets with both hands; while he closed his eyes tightly trying to block out the light that was making his headache worse.

Alex saw his son's pain filled face and quickly turned the bedside lamp off and shut the bedroom door to shield out the hall light. Alex returned to his spot on his son's bed and watched his child; Daniel was now fully shielding his face in his hands. Alex pulled his sons now shaking form to his chest; he started to rub soothing circles on his child's back.

'It's okay Danny...SSSShhh...Just breathe, the pain will subside buddy, but I need to know Danny, was one of the men wearing that kind of pendant?'

Daniel concentrated his mind and let his vision replay in front of him. After a few moments he nodded against his father's chest.

'Are you sure son?'

'Yes... I'm sure... but dad what does that mean?' Alex felt his pain finally start to dull and he started feeling exhausted; he gazed up at his father sleepily.

'We need to go... we need to run'.

'What... why?'

Alex sighed and pulled back a little to get a better look at his child. 'Daniel remember when I told you that we have to be careful because of the gifts we have'

Daniel nodded slowly and said 'You said people would treat us differently if they knew'

Alex held is sons face in his hands. 'That's true but the reason I've taught you how to fight and protect yourself is... because there are people out there who... who harm people like us...'

Daniel couldn't understand why people would do that. 'Why... we haven't done anything'.

'I know that Danny but these people just... they can't see the good that we can do, we can help people and we have helped people. But they see us as different as freaks and they...these men in your vision, I've come across them before, these men are dangerous. There called hunters and they will kill us if they get the chance'

Daniel's eyes were wide and tear filled. 'Dad...I'm scared'.

Alex pulled his son close to his chest again. 'SSSShhh...Were gonna be okay buddy'.

Daniel looked up at his father with tears streaking down his face 'But dad what if they find us and they hunt us and...'

'I will not let that anything bad happen to you Daniel... do you understand me'

Daniel nodded. Alex continued to hold his son until his child's breathing had returned to normal and his cries became sniffles. Alex pulled away from his son and looked him in the eye.

'Okay here's what were gonna do... I'm gonna call Jack and tell him what happened, then tomorrow me and you are gonna pack up our stuff and hit the road ... well find a safe new town and that's where were gonna live okay kiddo?

Daniel nodded and then yawned. He trusted his father and would always do what he said. Of course leaving this town would be really hard he liked it here in Montana, his school was great and he had lots of friends, but if dad said to leave then Daniel would happily follow.

Alex smiled and said 'Okay buddy go make yourself comfortable in my bed and I'll go call my brother and tell him what's happened alright'.

'Daaadddd your bed' Daniel whined

'Yes my bed, I don't care how old you are I want you close tonight just in case, I'll bring you some headache pills to help you sleep... so move it'.

Daniel rolled his eyes at his dad's overprotective nature and pulled himself out of bed and disappeared down the hall.

Alex watched Daniel leave and then stood and walked to the far wall of his son's bedroom. Alex smirked and pulled the left sleeve of his pyjama top up. He then lowered is head and bit through his skin. Blood oozed from the wound coating his wrist and teeth. He used his right hand to gather up the blood and drew a circular symbol with crosses and letters on the wall.

Alex started to chant an incantation: 'Ego daemon ignis et tenebris petitionem auditorio cum rege nostro et pater Lucifer'. **I, demon of fire and darkness request audience with our king and father Lucifer.**

The symbol started to glow yellow and vibrate on the wall, the bedside lamp started to flicker on and off as Alex stared at the symbol.

After a minute a deep but whispered voice came through from the wall: _'Quid estfili mi?'_ - **What is it my son?**

Alex bowed before saying: 'There is a Change of plans father, the boy had a vision involving the Winchesters; they seem to be on our trail, so we will be moving in the morning, I would like Alistair to aid in our departure.

_'Matris illis Winchester's habebis, quid velis Alistair veniet cito quomodo puerum progredietur?' -_ **Dam those Winchesters ...you will have what you wish... Alistair will arrive shortly ...how is the boy progressing?**

Alex smiled. 'The boy is learning quickly, his powers are developing nicely'

_'Bonum tueri ...puer filium meum oportet eum non revertetur ad venantium oportet illum manere tecum' –_ **Good... protect the boy my son, he must not return to the hunters, he must stay with you.**

Alex nodded. 'Yes father I understand, the boy must not return to the Winchesters'

The symbol on the wall grew smaller and smaller until it faded away leaving the wall blank and clean like it once was. Alex's looked down at the cut on his wrist which had healed leaving no trace it was ever there.

Alex walked over to the bedside lamp and turned it off, he then checked every room in the house making sure that everything was locked up and safe. Well as safe as it can be with a demon inside. He pulled out a bottle of pills from the bathroom cabinet and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen.

When Alex finished his checks he headed to his bedroom. He smiled at seeing the boy sprawled out in the middle of the bed, wide awake and eagerly waiting on his father's return; if his death grip on the sheets were anything to go by.

Alex walked over to the bed and handed over the pills and the glass, he waited until Daniel had taken the pills and drank half the glass of water. Alex set the glass down on the bedside table and pushed Daniel further over to give him some room and climbed in beside him.

Alex and Daniel laid in silence for a good ten minutes before Alex cleared his throat and said: 'Daniel I can sense your panicking but don't okay, I called Jack and he's coming over in the morning and we are going to be just fine, so relax'. Alex hooked and arm over Daniels shoulders and pulled him closer. Daniel settled his head on his father's chest and breathed in the scent of his dad, smoke and old spice. Daniel peered up at his father and smiled cheekily. 'Dad, your eyes are glowing yellow again, now who's the one who should relax'.

Alex laughed and looked down at his boy 'Well looks like you get that trait from me... goodnight son'.

'Night dad'

Alex continued to watch as the boys breathing slowly evened out and he was soon fast asleep. Alex smiled wickedly at the fact that Sam didn't even recognise his own family in the vision; Sam trusted him and would do anything he asked.

'You belong to me Sam Winchester' Azazel whispered as he stroked the boy's hair.

Ooohhh Azazel who saw that coming?

Azazel is my favourite Demon and I was kinda gutted when he was killed in season 2... so hey I brought him back people!


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like a neglectful parent, sorry kid's slow update...but with all my coursework handed in I had time to add a new chapter ;) enjoy and review cos I love comments. BTW I don't have a beta reader so forgive any spelling mistakes.

**January 21****st****-**** 10:28pm**

'One...two...three'! John yelled as he and Dean simultaneously kicked in the wooden door. The door smashed and shattered sending wood all over the basement. John entered first, one hand yielding his clock 80 while the other held a flashlight that shone light into the room. Dean followed closely behind with Caleb and Mac following up the rear. The basement was damp, dark and filled with the sounds of scurrying rats.

Each hunter shone their lights from left to right, in every nook and cranny from ceiling to floor. Nothing. They found nothing. No signs of sulphur, no signs of demons and worse no sign of Sam. Dean's shoulders dropped, he was so sure that Sam was being held here. Even though Sam had been gone for only 3 months, it felt like three years. Weirdly Dean was struggling to remember what Sam looked like; he was constantly pulling out the photo from his wallet of Sam and himself that was taken in October at Bobby's house. In the photo he and Sam were sat side by side on Bobby's beaten old couch, right before Bobby took the picture Dean slung his arm around his little brother and whispered a filthy joke into Sam's ear, they both burst out laughing and the moment was encapsulated in time forever.

John felt the pain in his chest tighten again, like a vice squeezing the life out of him. His boy is not here, this is the 53rd building they have raided thinking that Sam would be inside somewhere hurt and scared. But no. He is not here. John could see how Sam's disappearance was weighing heavily on everyone, especially Dean. John looked over his shoulder at his eldest, Dean's shoulders were slumped, and he had bags under his eyes which were rimmed red from crying (that he tried to hide).

All of John's hunter friends were working around the clock trying to find his youngest. Bobby's house had become a command centre, Ellen and Bill had been spreading news of Sam's abduction to every hunter that entered the Roadhouse. Caleb had been trying to psychically link with Sam for months; he'd also contacted numerous other psychics to see if it took two psychics to make contact. All of them were pulling out all of the stops to bring John's boy home; but after 3 months the trail was cold.

John walked over to his eldest and pulled him into a hug. Dean allowed himself to be held, he used to shy away from all the touchy feely girly crap he called it, but lately it seemed both John and Dean just needed human contact.

Caleb exchanged a quick glance with his father Mac before walking to the far corner of the room. Caleb reached out and touched the wall with his palms; he then closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling the echoes of the room. He felt sorrow and death in the room, but Sam's psychic ora (which Caleb knew off by heart) was not imbedded in the room. Caleb sighed and shook his head at the hopeful glances that the Winchesters were sending his way.

John cleared his throat and said in a disappointed voice 'Okay, let's go guys'. All of the men nodded and slowly piled out of the room that once held their hopes of finding Sam. They all climbed into their respective vehicles and began the long and quiet drive back to Bobby's house.

John thought how bare and lifeless the impala felt without Sam's constant nattering from the backseat. John smiled at the memories of his youngest in the car, a 9 year old Sam sat on his dads lap steering the car down a deserted road, a 7 year old Sam asleep in the backseat curled up next to his brother, a 3 year old Sam practising his alphabet so loud that every other car on the road could also hear. But now. Now it was dead silence, only the slow intake of breath from himself and Dean.

**SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP**

Bobby rubbed a hand over his tired face and closed the book he was reading. Rumsfeld who sat in the corner of Bobby's living room lifted his head from his front paws and looked at Bobby expectedly.

Bobby sighed. 'Sorry boy, haven't found anything'. Rumsfeld whined and lowered his head back on his paws. Bobby chuckled to himself, three months ago when everyone arrived at Singer Salvage to group together to look for Sam, Rumsfeld had ran to the door like he always does when he heard the familiar rumble of the impalas engine and was ready to pounce and tackle Sam to the ground; but when everyone else except Sam entered, the dog began to whine and howl. They say that dogs can sense the supernatural, and boy did Rumsfeld sense something was wrong.

Sam had always been Rumsfeld's favourite human, ever since Sam was the one that picked him up out of the litter at the animal shelter as Bobby's new junk yard dog. Sam was the one who played with the dog, snuck food to the dog under the dinner table, and Rumsfeld would always sleep at the end of Sam's bed whenever Sam stayed at his uncles.

Bobby smiled at the memories and looked over at his dog that looked more tired than he did, Rumsfeld used to be a handful always bringing the dead birds and squirrels he captured into the house, always barking and running from room to room knocking over anyone that got in his way. But now, the dog was quiet and lifeless, he didn't bark, he hardly ate, all he did was sleep on Sam's empty bed all day.

Bobby lifted himself from his chair in front of the fire and walked over to his dog to scratch him behind the ears.

'I know boy, but we'll find him'.

Suddenly the familiar rumble of the impala filled the air. Bobby patted his dog once more before walking into the kitchen and putting on a pot of coffee. He knew the guys needed it.

The trail for Sam was pretty much none existent, they were following demonic signs because of the sulphur in the motel room, Bobby was researching all day and night looking for cattle mutilations, thunder storms, power failures but demons were all over the place and there was no way of knowing which demon had Sam but Bobby prayed, he prayed to god that what he found recently would be the key to bringing Sam home. Bobby knew, in his heart that if Sam was dead he would feel it, and he wasn't about to give up any dam time soon.

Bobby heard the thud of the car doors and trunks before footsteps made their way to the front door. None of the hunters bothered knocking nowadays they just let themselves in and dumped their duffle bags in the hall way. Bobby could tell instantly from their facial expressions that Sam hadn't been found.

Dean headed straight for the room that he used to share with Sam, and bonelessly fell onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours until he heard Rumsfeld scratching at the door. Dean and his dad had been staying at Bobby's for the whole three months of Sam's disappearance only leaving the house to look for Sam, supply runs and breathing space when arguments got heated; and every night that Dean has been in this house Rumsfeld has scratched on the door to gain entry to fall asleep on Sam's bed. And for most of those nights Dean has left his bed and slept on Sam's that's furthest away from the door.

Dean finally shifted his aching body and walked to the door, Rumsfeld slowly made his way from the open door to Sam's bed; he circled three times before laying his head down on his front paws and staring at Dean.

'Don't make yourself to comfortable'. Dean said as he stripped off his clothes and changed into his sweat pants and faded black ACDC t-shirt. He then pulled out the picture of him and Sam from his wallet and placed it on the nightstand between the two beds. Dean then pulled up the sheets on Sam's bed, which was difficult because Rumsfeld refused to shift and help and climbed into the bed. Dean thought it was quite ironic him climbing into Sam's bed when Sam would always climb into his bed; whether he was cold, sick or scared he would always go to his big brother. Dean thought back to when their dad had left them at Bobby's for a few weeks while he went on a hunt.

_'Dean. . . Dean . . . wake up'. Dean had been roused by the persistent voice of his little brother while being roughly shaken. Dean rolled over and looked at his 4 year old brother. Sam's eyes were wide and teary and his bottom lip was trembling. _

_'Uuumm Sammie what's up?' Dean whispered not wanting to wake up his uncle. _

_Sam opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a loud rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning illuminated the darkened room. Sam covered his ears with his hands and buried his head in the blankets of the bed. _

_Dean picked up his brother and pulled him over his body to the other side of the bed, Sam's arms clung to his brother's neck as Dean tucked his brothers sobbing and shaking form in next to himself. Dean proceeded to stroke his brother's hair and whisper soothingly into his ear 'SSSShhh Sammie it's okay, it's just thunder, don't be scared little brother, I'm here. . .I'm here '. Dean continued to comfort his brother until Sam's breathing evened out and he went limp in Dean's arms. _

Dean smiled at the memory of Sam and himself and wished that he could hold his brother, he didn't even get to say goodbye to Sam the night he disappeared. 'I hope you're okay Sammie, we will find you little brother I promise'. Dean whispered praying that he would be reunited with Sam soon. Dean continued to absently scratch Rumsfeld behind the ears as he let himself drift off to sleep.

**SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP**

Bobby looked over at John, Dean, Mac and Caleb. The three oldest hunters nodded to Bobby whereas Dean by passed them all and went straight into his room. Bobby sighed and looked over at John.

John gave him half a smile as Bobby passed him a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Bobby then pulled out a brown folder full with papers.

John immediately perked up. 'You gotta lead?'

Bobby smiled and started pulling out newspaper clippings, maps and weather reports. 'Yeah, there are some pretty hefty demons signs in Chicago Illinois, some cattle mutilations, power failures it only started 2 days ago but more importantly a local church reported one of their angels of mercy statues started crying blood'.

Johns mind was running a mile a minute 'That could be our demon'.

Caleb's face scrunched up in confusion. 'Wait what, what's Sam got to do with angel statues'

John ran a hand over his face and turned to his friends 'Me and the boys were in Michigan because of werewolf attacks but after Sam disappeared churches around our motel were reporting that statues of the angel of mercy were crying blood, locals chalked it up to local teenage vandals being creative but I looked back at the news reports of the house fires involving six mouth old children and the churches near those houses also reported statues crying blood'.

Mac stood dumbfounded at his friend 'So you mean'

John nodded 'Yeah, this isn't just the demon that took Sam; this is the demon that killed my wife.

The whole room was silent; Mac and Caleb were still trying to comprehend what they had just been told.

John stood up and placed his mug in the sink. I've always assumed that the demon that killed Mary was after Sam, she died in his nursery...I don't know why demons want my boy but they sure as hell aren't keeping him. . . we leave at first light'.

**To be continued. . . **


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Don't get yourself confused; remember this is the Day after Chapter 2 and 2 days before chapter 3, so a bit of time weirdness but it'll all make self.

**Previously**

Bobby: 'There are some pretty hefty demons signs in Chicago Illinois

John: 'I don't know why demons want my boy but they sure as hell aren't keeping him . . . we leave at first light'.

**January 19****th**** – 7:00am**

Azazel woke around 7 am. It felt alien for him to sleep. When demons take a human body they don't sleep, there's physically no need, they don't need to rest and they don't need to eat; but many demons do eat just because they can.

Azazel doesn't usually sleep, most nights he would summon demons to update him on what the Winchesters were doing or he would plan the next steps of Sam's development. But last night with Sam in his bed, he couldn't do that, so he laid there for over 6 hours, stroking his hand through Sam's hair. Azazel would never admit it but he was feeling something for Sam. His blood ran through Sam's veins and the way Sam would look at him like he hung the moon trusting and obedient to his every word. It was... nice.

Azazel realised almost straight away that he loved Sam like his own son. Three weeks after Sam was taken from the Winchesters and new memories were implanted, Sam started coming home from school with cuts and bruises on his arms and face; so Azazel sat down with the boy and talked to him. Sam explained that there was an older boy at school who was picking on him, of course Sam could defend himself but his dad had told him to keep a low profile and to never use his abilities in public. Azazel remembered how he hugged Sam and told him that everything would be okay.

Karl Picket was the little shit that was hurting his boy. So Azazel possessed Picket senior and fucked Mrs. Picket's sister. Of course the whole affair was revealed, and Mrs. Pickett moved to a small town in Texas, taking her son with her. Okay, maybe overkill but that little shit had hurt his kid. Azazel realised then that he felt deeply for Sam.

Azazel had been watching the Winchesters for the majority of Sam's life and his relationship to the boy was rivalling the relationship that Sam had with John.

Azazel looked over at the boy, Sam had rolled over in the  
night and Azazel had pulled Sam close so that Sam's back was flat against his chest. Azazel sighed and realised that a lot had to be done today, so he untangled himself from Sam and had a quick shower before pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt and making his way downstairs.

As Azazel sat in the kitchen reading the morning paper while sipping his black coffee, the door bell rang. Azazel opened the door to reveal his second in command – Alistair

'Hey bro, how you doing?' Alistair gave Azazel a manly hug.

Azazel smiled 'You can stop with the niceties; Samuel is asleep upstairs'.

Alistair's fake smile dropped instantly 'Good, smiling like that hurts my cheeks or should I say uncles jacks cheeks... well let's get down to business. I only received the orders from father I don't know why I'm here or why I had to buy stacks of boxes and bubble wrap'.

Azazel quickly scanned the room before saying in a hushed tone 'Sam had a vision last night, he was reunited with the Winchesters, so we need to leave and get him as far away from this place as we can'.

Alistair's faced turned to that of anger and worry 'I agree we need to keep the boy away from them'.

Azazel nodded in agreement 'Listen so that we can keep out stories straight. I've told Sam that the people in his vision are hunters and that we've come across them before, there dangerous and you know . . . they think were all freaks so they hunt us. He's good and scared, which will keep him sharp and if he even thinks he sees one of the guys from his vision he's gonna run straight to us'.

Alistair nodded his head. Like Azazel, he would never admit that he too felt deeply for the boy, he spent an entire week with them over Christmas, and playing the part of the fun uncle who Sam adored, is one of his favourites things, well that and heading back to hell to torture the new members and turn them into blubbering messes. Alistair didn't understand at first how Sam could make him feel this way, how he could make him feel alive for the first time in 2 thousand years, but he felt so protective over Sam. Alistair just couldn't figure out how Sam was...well for use of a better word corrupting demons. He knew that Azazel felt the same way as he did but, Sam was just a boy, a psychic boy but still just a boy.

Daniel awoke to the sounds of hushed voices downstairs. It took him a few minutes to remember why he was in his father's room, and then it all came back to him, like a wall of memoires. The vision and what his father said to him _'These men in your vision, I've come across them before, these men are dangerous. There called hunters and they will kill us if they get the chance'._ A feeling of dread started to cascade through Daniels body. Daniel quickly got out of bed and went to his room; he threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, then tip toed to the top of the stairs to listen to the voices. Daniel couldn't quite work out what the voices were saying but he could recognise the new voice anywhere. Daniel quickly made his way downstairs.

'Uncle Jack!'Daniel exclaimed as he ran down the stairs to hug his uncle.

Both Alistair and Azazel turned and smiled at the boy running down the stairs, taking 2 steps at a time.

Alistair knelt down slightly to lift the boy that ran into his arms. 'Here's trouble, how you doing Danny, god you look much taller than the last time I saw you'.

Daniel rolled his eyes as his uncle placed him back on the ground. 'That was like a month ago'.

Alistair chuckled and placed an arm around Dan's shoulders 'Yeah whatever dood'.

Azazel and Alistair both shared a glance before Alistair cleared his throat and looked at Dan. 'Hey buddy...your dad told me about... your, uh your vision last night, you okay?'

Daniel's face dropped as he looked down at his feet and mumbled. 'Yeah... yeah I'm fine'

Alistair pulled Dan in for another hug and stroked a hand through his hair. After a few seconds Alistair pulled Dan around so that Dan was stood in front of him facing Azazel. Alistair put his arms around Dan's shoulders and leant his chin on Dan's head.

Alistair's eyes flashed black as he smiled at Azazel. _Good and scared_ is what Alistair thought before he once again put on the overly cheerful smile of Uncle Jack. 'So brother what's the plan?'

Azazel smiled 'Yeah...okay let's start packing the smaller stuff first, clothes, books and we'll pack them in the boxes that Jack brought; then we'll tackle the bigger furniture. Jack I need you to go get a moving van for us. We'll do one room at a time until were done, but first... breakfast... who fancies pancakes'.

'I do!' Dan and Jack replied simultaneously.

Alex smiled again 'Okay then let's get started'.

**SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP**

_Consciousness came slowly to Sam; his entire body throbbed in pain but his head hurt the worst, a persistent thump continued to irritate him making his vision swim and his stomach turn. The bright light from the single bulb overhead made Sam grown, he tried to cover his eyes with his hands but found them bound behind him to a steal pipe that ran from the floor to the ceiling. Then Sam realized that he wasn't where he should be, he should be in the motel room asleep awaiting the return of his dad and brother; not in some dreary basement. _

_Sam tried to piece together what had happened, he remembered that he was fast asleep in his bed at the motel when he was woken by thunder and lightning. _

_As the thunder and lightning woke Sam from his slumber he shifted in bed to burrow further deeper in the blankets. He started to drift back to sleep when he felt a hand caress through his hair, the hand felt cold and rough but the sensation felt calming. The hand slowly left his hair and touched his cheek before it latched over his mouth, Sam thought straight away that it was weird, he moved his head to the left away from the hand but it followed him and clamped even tighter over his mouth. Sam's eyes flickered open to see a man standing over him grinning wickedly as he lifted a finger to his lips and whispered 'sshhh'. Sam's eyes widened in panic as he started to thrash underneath the man's grasp. Sam kicked at the man's crotch and was pleased when the man toppled over with a groan, the man snarled at Sam as his eyes turned black. After seeing the black eyes, Sam threw himself out of the other side of the bed, to the bedside cabinet and grabbed the bottle of holy water and salt canister that was always kept there. Sam threw holy water and salt at the man whose skin started to sizzle and smoke._

_ An almighty bang came from behind Sam as three more demons entered the bedroom, Sam backed away from them in fear as all three of them slowly approached him. The rest of the memories were hazy, Sam remembered using the holy water and trying to exorcise the demons but a hand around his throat started to choke him, he remembered being punched in the face and lifted off the ground and pinned against a wall._

_'STOP!' a man's voice shouted from the doorway of the bedroom. He was tall with dark hair and he walked like he commanded the room, which he did as Sam was instantly dropped unceremoniously to the floor as all of the demons backed away. _

_Sam shifted and tried to stand but suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by an invisible force, Sam pushed as hard as he could to try and break free but his body didn't even budge an inch, so Sam stayed sat leant against the wall staring at the demons that towered over him. _

_'What did I say to you?' The commanding demon said to the other demons that actually looked terrified. _

_One of the male demons stepped forward and bowed slightly before saying 'Umm sir ...you said that we were to secure the boy'. _

_The other Demon smiled and stepped closer to the other demons, Sam could tell that the other demons wanted to take a step back; by the way they all flinched. 'Yes ... yes I did, I ordered you to secure the boy, what I didn't say was to beat the shit out of him'._

_'Sir you have to understand that the boy.'_

_'NO! You understand, you have disobeyed my orders, this boy is important and you will repay heavily for your actions, all of you ...GO!' All of the other demons quickly fled the room, tripping over each other to get out of the door. _

_Sam still watched from the floor, his whole body was shaking, he was trying to be calm and brave but he was terrified. The commanding demon slowly turned to face Sam. Sam felt his heart thumping in his chest as the demon approached him and crouched down so that they were at eye level. _

_'I'm really sorry about this Sam' the demon said sympathetically as he reached out to touch the blossoming bruise on Sam's cheek. Sam wanted to move away from the man's grasp but he was still stuck to the wall so he sat there cringing as the man's fingers gently ghosted over his bruised face. The man seemed genuinely sorry for him but he was a demon, so he wasn't about to start trusting him._

_With a shaky breath Sam stuttered 'What do you want?'_

_'Don't be scared Sam, all we become clear, but for now ... sleep'. The Demon whispered as he laid his hands on Sam's head. Sam's eyes widened as the demons eyes glowed a deep chilling yellow then everything went black. _

_Sam leant against the pipe he was tied to and looked around the basement he was being held in. Water was dripping from the ceiling and the walls were covered in some sort of fungus. Sam knew that he was tied up using rope, he could feel it ripping into his skin, Sam tried to loosen the ropes by pulling and twisting his hands but the rope just dug in further. _

_'Ow good you're awake' Sam recognised that voice instantly, the commanding demon from the motel stepped out of the shadows at the far end of the basement and walked further into the room, he grabbed an upturned chair and set it in front of Sam and sat down._

_'Why are you doing this?' Sam asked in a determined voice trying to hide his fear, but in reality all he wanted was to be wrapped up in the arms of his dad and brother. _

_Azazel looked into Sam's eyes. Sam felt uncomfortable under such a heated gaze but he kept strong and continued to stare at the demon. _

_Azazel sighed before saying 'I really am sorry about this Sam, but this needed to be done, you see your special Sam, you're chosen...'_

_Sam's brow scrunched in confusion 'Chosen for what?'_

_Azazel smiled 'Chosen for greatness... I mean there are other kids like you but, you are by far my favourite'. _

_Sam cringed at the way the demon seemed to like him, it felt unsettling, he'd never met a demon before last night but still they were supposed to be evil, like Hannibal lecture evil not apologising. _

_'You see Sam, this isn't how it's supposed to be, the grand old plan was that we demons were to wait until you were 22, but your powers manifested themselves much quicker than they should have, and my father became worried that John was taking everything in his stride; it wasn't written this way, you were supposed to be disobedient towards your fathers plans but you're not. _

_Sam was even more confused 'grand plan' 'disobedient' what does that mean he thought._

_'I can see your confused Sammie, but just know we've got a new plan, it may be happening sooner than we expected but everything will fall into place... now'. Azazel stood up from the chair and crouched in front of Sam. Sam instinctively leant further away from the demon._

_'Sammie, this is going to hurt but it's a necessary pain, I really am sorry but all this will be over soon'. The demons eyes glowed yellow again as he placed his hands either side of Sam's head. _

_A sharp pain exploded in Sam's head making him scream at the top of his lungs. He writhed and struggled underneath the demon. He tried to twist his head out of the demons grasp but the demons hands held him still. Sam continued to scream for over 2 minutes as the pain grew in intensity. Through it all tears were streaming down Sam's cheeks as he shouted for dean and his dad to help him._

_'Sshhh Breathe slowly Sammie it'll hurt less' Azazel said over Sam's screams and pleas for him to stop._

_After what felt like an eternity of screaming Sam slumped forward into Azazel's arms. Azazel reached behind Sam and untied the ropes, he then placed one arm under Sam's knees and the other at Sam's back before rising, bringing Sam up with him. Azazel stood with Sam in his arms for a few minutes before ascending the wooden stair case in the middle of the basement. Azazel looked at the boy in his arms, 'Don't worry Sam, I'll take care of you'._

Daniel woke with a start; sweat covered his brow as his heart thumped wildly in his chest. He tried to remember his dream but it was vague, he thought there was a dark room or a ... or a motel or, maybe his dad was there, no he couldn't quite remember what he dreamed about. It was weird for as long as Dan could remember he always had these vivid dreams that he couldn't remember when he woke up.

Daniel only then realised that he had fallen asleep on the floor of the now empty living room with nothing but a few blankets and his hoodie for comfort. Daniel looked at the empty room and sighed, moving was gonna be harder than he thought.

'Danny you awake' Azazel called from the hall before walking into the room, he noticed straight away the sweat on the boys forehead and knew instantly what dream the boy had had. The problem with memories is that there is no way to fully erase them, you can push them back but not lock them away forever, they often bleed through, lucky for him the boy only ever relieved old memories when he was dreaming and could never remember them once he had woken up.

'You okay Danny?' Azazel asked as he reached out and swept the bangs back away from the boy's eyes and reached out a hand to him.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just had a bad dream I guess, I can't really remember'. Dan smiled up at his father as he took the offered hand and pulled himself up.

'That's a good thing... well we've finished packing, it's taken us 13 hours but were done; the moving van is filled with the furniture and boxes and the car is packed, all is missing is you'. Azazel picked up the blankets from the floor as Daniel put his hoodie back on.

Azazel slung an arm around the boys shoulder to pull him close to his side 'Come on buddy you can sleep some more in the car. Your uncle Jack's just left in the van so it's just you and me kiddo'. Azazel said as the boy yawned and leant further into his side. The pair walked outside and Daniel waited as his father locked the front door and dropped the key through the letter box. Daniel sighed again as his father turned to him.

Azazel sighed 'Come on buddy, I know it's hard but were gonna be just as happy in Chicago' Azazel said as they both settled into the car, both in the front seat, he'd of preferred to have the back seat available to let the boy stretch out and sleep but the back was crammed with boxes.

Daniel turned to his father and said 'I know...hey dad?'

'Yeah'

'Do you think when we get to Chicago we could go to the museum of science and industry?' Dan asked with his best rendition of pleading puppy eyes.

Azazel smiled at the boy and said 'Sure thing buddy, how about tomorrow you do some research and make a list of things to do and places to visit, how does that sound?'

'Awesome! Thanks dad!' Dan exclaimed in excitement.

A few minutes later when Azazel turned to glance at the boy, he found him leant against the passenger door fast asleep with the blankets only half covering him, Azazel reached over and pulled the blankest more firmly over him and smiled. Chicago here we come he thought as he drove through the darkness.

Authors note: Please don't expect another update in May or early June as I have my final exams. This is my longest chapter yet to tide you over. But rest ashore I will not leave this story in the lurch it will be continued and will be completed J


End file.
